Amelia Mysshroudedtery
Human female. Year of birth is estimated to have been in the mid 870s, village unknown, but suspected to be First Village. Capo of InterGang. Virtually nothing is known about Amelia, except that she is a brilliant leader, and surrounds herself with extremely capable subordinates. She is believed to have been in her mid-20s when she decided to organize an inter-village gang in 899, though it is not known whether she herself had any prior association with any gang. She is, however, believed to have had a great deal of money with which to finance the establishment of a major gang, though where that money might have come from is anyone's guess. It can be safely assumed that she spent a great deal of time in First Village, whether or not that is where she was originally from. This is because the first person she convinced to help her form her new gang was the leader of one of the most powerful gangs in First Village, whose name was Knight. It's unknown what their relationship, if any, may have been, nor why he agreed to her plans, but the fact is that he did agree to go along with those plans, and to name her capo of InterGang. Soon after securing Knight's allegiance, Amelia began traveling to other villages, hoping to convince other gang leaders to join her. In her first year of travels, she recruited Seth of Plist and Larami of Tonad, both of whom merged their gangs with Knight's. Thus InterGang was created, initially spanning three villages. Over the next few years, Amelia continued traveling around The Land, meeting with various gang leaders who she dubbed worthy of joining. Her efforts paid off when she recruited a gang from Olek in 900, and Near Port in 901. While in Sorret in early 902, she met a master-adept Sorreter named Mordechai, who was not a gangster (there were no real gangs in Sorret), but who believed in what she was doing, in large part because they both had mixed feelings, at best, about the Coming of the Order, which they both knew more about than the general public did at that point. (What she was doing in Sorret is unknown, as it is quite unlikely she would have been there to recruit gangsters.) She appointed Mordechai as her First Sorreter (the head of all Sorreters in InterGang), and he became a great help to her in the years to come. One of the most immediately important services with which Mordechai provided her was translocating her to various villages, thereby greatly cutting down on travel time (before him, she hadn't met any Sorreter she trusted enough to bring to her headquarters). His first job was helping with her recruitment of a gang in Tanq, soon after she'd recruited him in Sorret. Aside from the standard services of a Sorreter (as well as departmental administration), Mordechai is known to have provided Amelia with at least two other vitally important (for her purposes) magical aids. It is well known that Amelia considers secrecy of the utmost importance, and to this end she has come to rely on more than the simple fact that few people on the Land are truly recognizable by anyone other than their personal acquaintances. Rather, it is said that she has a collection of various glamour masks, which are said to have been provided to her by Mordechai. Wearing these, she can assume any number of inconspicuous identities, wherever she goes. In fact, it is not known how often she has appeared as herself to anyone since acquiring these masks, though presumably when addressing her subordinates in her village of residence, as well as the dons who serve her in other villages, she must appear without a glamour, as she had met at least some of them before acquiring the masks (unless the story is false, and she had one or more of the spell devices prior to meeting Mordechai). But it also believed that even to those who know her true face, she may occasionally appear wearing a glamour mask, so that they will have no idea they are in the presence of their capo. The other thing with which Mordechai provided Amelia was bittrickle, which is a system or network of piggybacked t-mail signals, which allows her to communicate between villages without the possibility of her calls, either incoming or outgoing, being hacked or traced. This means that no one outside her inner circle has any idea in which village she lives. (The glamours also help with this, ensuring that if she goes out for a walk or anything, no one who spots her will recognize her as the capo of InterGang, assuming they would know her on sight without a mask.) It is believed that wherever she may live (which is therefore the capital of InterGang), she has with her merely her First Sorreter, First Spy, and a small complement of personal enforcers. Aside from this select group, no one in the world is believed to know where the capital of InterGang is, including its dons (with the possible exception of don Knight). It is also rumored that over the years, Amelia and Mordechai may have developed a romantic relationship. Aside from her obsession with secrecy and mystery, it is also known that, in spite of her high intellect and professionalism, she has a somewhat corny sense of humor. The combined nature of desiring secrecy and yet enjoying silly puns led her to choose the surname "Mysshroudedtery" in 904 (as in, "shrouded in mystery.") Category:People